


all you had to do was ask

by justajoke99



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, pure fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justajoke99/pseuds/justajoke99
Summary: L.A. has been slated to have its biggest storm of the summer this week, just Cody’s fucking luck.He wasn’t scared of storms, no, that made him sound like a pussy, he just, didn’t like them.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	all you had to do was ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w0t_up_b0is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0t_up_b0is/gifts).



> back at it again with another short story!! this is based off w0t_up_b0is prompt: "Cody gets scared by the thunderstorm outside and asks if he could sleep with Noel. (Roommate au)" hope i did it justice!! i love writing pure FLUFF. as always, do not show this to cody or noel or anyone affiliated and i 100% do not think this reflects their real-life relationship whatsoever!!

L.A. has been slated to have its biggest storm of the summer this week, just Cody’s fucking luck.

He wasn’t scared of storms, no, that made him sound like a _pussy_ , he just, didn’t like them. It was a normal ~~fear~~ dislike, but when it was brought up around his friends in college (Devon and Sam specifically) they fucking clowned him for it non-stop, so he stopped mentioning it to anyone all together. So, conveniently, Noel, his roommate, had no clue of his distaste for thunderstorms.

When one would happen, Cody would just so happen to be in his room “editing” or doing “work” with the door locked, while he secretly hid under his blankets with his laptop and shook a little at every boom of thunder. Noel probably thought he was jacking off 1000%, but it was a better alternative than admitting to the truth, at least in Cody’s eyes. Also, it didn’t help that Cody had developed a raging crush for the guy (after a 3 month long gay crisis), and didn’t want to seem “weak” in front of him. Love did weird shit to the brain, so does being in a frat for 4 years, but Cody would like to think it’s love that makes him act this way.

The weatherman predicted the storm would start in the late evening and last overnight, but Cody held out hope that because weathermen were notoriously shitty at their job, that it would only be a few hours, because he could never fucking fall asleep with a storm raging outside his window.

It was the day of the _~big storm~_ and Cody was sitting on the couch jittery, flicking his eyes between the random show he had put on TV and the building storm clouds outside their windows. Noel walked out of his room, looking down at his phone with a smile as he dropped next to Cody on the couch.

“Hey man,” Noel started, looking over to Cody who was picking his nails nervously.

“How was editing?” Cody supplies.

“All good but I got a few jokes I could sharpen I guess,”

“Cool, cool,” Cody replies, not really paying attention.

“Are you, good?” noel asks as a crack of thunder booms outside their window.

“Yeah, I gotta go, uh, work, you know how it is hahaha,”

“Cody you can say you gotta jack off like, we’ve been roommates for like 3 years now”

“No! it’s not, no, not that! just, work!” Cody stammers, face flushing red as he’s already halfway down the hallway.

“Alright, horndog,” Noel chuckles before returning to his phone.

The storm was beginning to rage outside. Thick gray and black clouds covered over the sky, as lightning bolted through them occasionally. Rain was beginning to downpour everywhere. Heavy rain pattered against the roof and the windows, as Cody tucked himself deeper under the covers. He turned his youtube video a little bit louder, and tried to pretend not to hear anything outside of his window.

Noel was thinking about Cody’s earlier reaction. Did he suddenly get the urge or was something else bothering him. Had Noel made him uncomfortable in some way? He replayed every conversation he and Cody had had over the past few days, and nothing struck out particularly. Cody had been a little antsy when Noel had mentioned the storm, but he hadn’t thought much about it. Maybe it was something with his family? But Cody normally told him that shit. Perhaps he’d come around later.

Wind beat against every side of the house, making it shudder. The rain was falling heavier and to Cody it seemed like a hurricane was about to rip the house apart. A particularly strong gust of wind picked up one of their potted plants and hurled it against Cody’s side of the house, breaking it apart with a loud crack. Cody whined at the sound and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He was NOT going to cry. He wiped away his tears and got on twitter to clear his mind.

Noel padded down the hallway to his room, but first stopped at Cody’s door and put his ear to it. Nothing. He gave a small knock.

“You good in there?”

“Yep!” And Noel could’ve sworn he heard Cody, sniffle (?) before answering. So something was definitely wrong. Why the fuck wouldn’t Cody just tell him the issue? Noel sighed and rolled his eyes and went to his room, but made sure to only crack the door and not shut it, so Cody could come in if his bitchass ever decided he wanted to talk.

The storm raged on. Showing no sign of stopping. For all the times weathermen had been completely wrong, the one time Cody needed one to be, he was correct. It was 12am now. The storm was looking like it was going to last overnight. He needed fucking sleep, he was drained, and he couldn’t sleep until the storm stopped. It was worth a try. He shut his eyes and tried to drift into sleep with no luck.

Cody started crying. He pressed his hands into his face as he sat up and cried. Why did he have to be fucking afraid of storms? Plenty of people loved them and he didn’t? It wasn’t fair. He needed sleep but he couldn’t. Unless? The thought crossed his mind briefly. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help himself. Noel was painfully straight and sleeping in the same bed with your homie who’s afraid of storms SCREAMS _sugar gay_ to him.

Cody was about to resign himself to editing if he wasn’t going to be able to sleep when a large strike of lightning took out a tree from across the street and landed it on top of his neighbor’s car. Cody choked out another sob.

Fuck this.

He grabbed his phone and blanket and a pillow and shuffled over to Noel’s room, where he had left the door cracked. He could tell through the crack that Noel was watching some shitty TV, but still seemed awake. Cody nudged the crack open and waddled into Noel’s room. Noel looked questionably at Cody, but his expression noticeably softened at the sight of Cody’s tear-stained face as illuminated by the TV.

“What’s wrong, Codes?” He asked. Cody faltered for a second, looking down at his blanket and pillow and phone in his hands before stiffening.

“Nothing, it’s stupid, I’m just, goodnight Noel,” Cody said before turning around and grabbing the handle for Noel’s door.

“Hey, hey,” Noel said, standing up from the bed and grabbing Cody’s wrist.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again, looking Cody directly in the eyes. And like it was fate, a gust of wind shook the house and scared Cody into Noel’s damn arms. Cody dropped his belongings and pushed himself further into Noel’s embrace. Noel wrapped his arms around Cody tightly. Suddenly all the dots connected into Noel’s head, like he was missing a piece of a puzzle and finally found it.

“You were scared of the storm so you were gonna ask to sleep in here with me, right?” He prods a bit, still holding Cody. There was a sudden urge inside Noel’s head to protect Cody. He had been roommates with him for 3 years and friends for longer and had NEVER seen Cody cry. It was shocking, but a flip switched inside Noel’s head. He needed to keep all the bad of the world away from Cody. He didn’t deserve it.

“Y-yeah.” There was no use in hiding it, Noel was holding him as he cried so there were some boundaries that had already been crossed.

“Cody, man,” and Cody waited for the stinging laughter and jokes. It never came.

“-all you had to do was ask,” Noel sighed, pulling away from Cody. Cody shuddered a breath of relief at that. Noel patted the opposite side of his bed as he climbed in. Cody picked up his pillow and blanket.

“Fool, drop your shit, we can share,” Noel chuckles. Cody flushes a bit at that, but hopes that Noel doesn’t notice. He does. Cody slides into bed next to Noel as the storm continues on. He had put a good foot of space in between him and Noel.

“For someone with a Duke education, you can be such a dumbass sometimes,” Noel whispers into Cody’s ear as he pulls Cody against his chest.

“Sorry, I don’t want you to think...” Cody trails off. He hopes Noel knows what he implied.

“Cody...” Fuck, shit, Cody had ruined it again, hadn’t he? Noel was just being a good roommate and he had to make it weird for him. Cody turned over to face Noel, looking for any signs of disgust.

Noel pressed his lips into Cody’s, and suddenly the sounds from the storm faded away and the only thing Cody could hear was his own damn heartbeat. He pulled away and looked Noel into the eyes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he whispers.

“All you had to do was ask,” Noel says with a smirk before pulling Cody back into his chest, setting his head on top of Cody’s and pressing a kiss to the crown of it. Cody could already feel himself drifting to sleep, between the excitement and the fear from the storm he was worn out. Noel hugged him close, and Cody had never felt safer in his entire life.


End file.
